An optoelectronic device such as a photovoltaic cell, a light emitting diode (LED), or organic light emitting diode (OLED), may include an encapsulant that encapsulates a light emission or light sensing site of the device.
For example, a solar cell module may be typically manufactured by a lamination method including laminating a transparent front substrate which is a light-receiving substrate, an encapsulant, a photovoltaic element, an encapsulant, and a back sheet, and then, thermally compressing the laminate while subjecting the laminate to vacuum suction.